


Immediate Thoughts

by SnuggleBoss



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnuggleBoss/pseuds/SnuggleBoss
Summary: a response (just saw your post)





	Immediate Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplesilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [body forgive me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471351) by [simplesilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence). 



I wish I could hug you.

Stargirl you're worth so, so, much but sell yourself as so little.

You talk like you don't deserve anything nice, like there are things you need to do to be worth anything and you don't think you're capable of doing them.

You are capable of so much more than that (that's not the point though, not this time).

The point is you don't have to be. 

I have no doubt that you'll be wonderful, in whatever place you find yourself down the road. 

I mean that. Sincerely, specifically about you, starshine. You're going to be amazing, hands down.

But you're already amazing. 

You care about people and have a goofy, snarky sense of humor.

You're a great listener and try your best to do the right thing, even when you're not quite sure what that is.

You drag yourself out of bed and face the world every morning, and it may not seem like much to them but I know how that can be the ~hardest~ dang thing you've ever had to do.

And you do it. You win, because you keep going, keep fighting.

Maybe today was a bad day. Maybe you screwed up, or couldn't force yourself to eat. 

But here's the thing:

(pay attention now because this part is absolutely vital)

Messing up doesn't make you worth any less. Hurting yourself doesn't make you worth any more. You are just as spectacular today as you were yesterday, as you were a month ago.

And maybe that spectacular looks a little different now. So what? It doesn't make you any less loved.

Because if I put a different dust cover on my favorite book, it's still my favorite book. Maybe different people will find it appealing, maybe some of them won't like the colors as much or have something against the design. Maybe they'll keep a copy 'cause it's pretty, maybe they'll scoff and turn it away.

It's still my favorite book.

And the people who take the time to read it, who stay with the story past the first couple chapters, people who actually get to know the story?

They won't care what the outside looks like, or what other people say. They won't care about where the next story might lead, or how many sequels it has, how successful it is.

Yeah, all that's exciting. But they care about it Now. They fell in love with it just as it is, for what it ~is~ rather than what the outside looks like or what it might become one day.

And stargirl it doesn't matter if you're thin or not, or if you make mistakes. You deserve to be loved anyway, not in spite of your you-ness but because of it.

This is going to sound tripe, but it does get better, I promise. I don't know when, but it will. And I will keep caring about you, keep fighting for you, until long after the day you wake up and realize how incredible you are.

You're going to be amazing, no doubt about it.

But darling, you already ~are~.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, lots of love, stargirl <3


End file.
